rating_systemfandomcom-20200216-history
Rated R
A R-rated is Under 17 Requires Accompanying Parent or Adult Guardian. Cinemas in the United States have the ability to ban anyone from being admitted in R-rated films without showing proof of their age. Partial list for major production companies THINKFilm Movies *The Dangerous Lives of Altar Bogs (2002) Ages 17 and up starring Emile Hirsch Kieran Culkin Jena Malone Jodie Foster Vincent D'Onofrio Jake Richardson Tyler Long Arthur Bridges Trimark Pictures Movies *Braindead (1993, heavily cut) Ages 17 and up Starring Timothy Balme *Going Overboard (1989) Ages 17 and up StudioCanal Movies *Bully (2001) Ages 17 and up *We Are Your Friends (2015) Ages 17 and up Empire Pictures Movies *Ghoulies III: Ghoulies Go to College (1991) Ages 17 and up *Ghoulies IV (1994) Ages 17 and up American Independent Productions Movies *Evil Toons (1992) Age 18 and up New Line Cinema Movies *Friday (1995) Ages 17 and up *Friday After Next (2002) Ages 17 and up *The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies (Director's Cut, 2014) Ages 18 and up *Next Friday (2000) Ages 17 and up *The Lawnmower Man (1992) Ages 17 and up *Twin Peaks: Fire Walk with Me (1992) Ages 17 and up Lionsgate Movies *American Ultra (2015) Ages 17 and up *Absolutely Anything (2015) Ages 18 and up *American Psycho (2000) Ages 17 and up *American Psycho 2 (2002) Ages 17 and up *The Cooties (2015) Ages 17 and up *Dredd (2012) Ages 16 and up *Hell or High Water (2016) Ages 15 and up *The Hitman's Bodyguard (2017) Ages 15 and up *Hellboy: Rise of the Blood Queen (2018) Ages 17 and up *Kick-Ass (2010) Ages 15 and up *Monster's Ball (2001) Ages 17 and up *Man-Thing (2005) Ages 17 and up *The Punisher (2004) Ages 15 and up *State Property (2002) Ages 17 and up *State Property 2 (2005) Ages 17 and up *Saw (2004) Ages 17 and up *Saw II (2005) Ages 17 and up *Saw III (2006) Ages 17 and up *Saw IV (2007) Ages 17 and up *Saw V (2008) Ages 17 and up *Saw VI (2009) Ages 17 and up *Saw: The Final Chapter (2010) Ages 17 and up *The Void (2001) Ages 17 and up *The Wash (2001) Ages 17 and up Lionsgate Home Entertainment Movies *Lil' Pimp (2005) Ages 21 and up Fox Searchlight Pictures Movies *Walking Life (2001) Ages 17 and up *Wilson (2017) Ages 17 and up IFC Films Movies *Super (2011) Ages 17 and up Spiderwood Studios Movies *Bad Kids Go to Hell (2012) Ages 18 and up Momentum Pictures Movies *Bad Kids of Crestview Academy Ages 20 and up ANAGRAM Movies *Terror Toons (2002) Ages 17 and up Fine Line Pictures Movies *Hedwig and the Angry Inch (2001) Ages 17 and up *To Want to Fly (1991) Ages 17 and up American International Pictures Movies *Heavy Traffic (1973) Ages 17 and up *The Nine Lives of Fritz the Cat (1974) Ages 21 and up Bryanston Distributing Company Movies *Coonskin (1975) Ages 17 and up Bakshi Pictures Movies *American Pop (1981) Ages 17 and up Screen Media Films Movies *The Private Lives of Pippa Lee (2009) Ages 17 and up New World Pictures Movies *Creepshow 2 (1987) Ages 17 and up *The Punisher (1991) Ages 16 and up Artisan Entertainment Movies Marvel Studios Movies *Punisher: War Zone (2008) Ages 16 and up Huayi Brothers Pictures Movies *A Bad Moms Christmas (2017) Ages 18 and up *Bad Moms (2016) Ages 18 and up Touchstone Pictures Movies *Down and Out In Beverly Hills (1986) Ages 17 and up *Deuce Bigalow: Male Gigolo (1999) Ages 17 and up *He Got Game (1998) Ages 17 and up *The Life Aquatic with Steve Zissou (2004) Ages 17 and up Relativity Media Movies *Movie 43 (2013) Ages 21 and up Focus Features Movies *Atomic Blonde (2017) Ages 21 and up First Look Pictures Movies *Aqua Teen Hunger Force Colon Movie Film for Theaters (2007) Ages 18 and up *Immortal (2004) Ages 17 and up USA Films Movies *Being John Malkovich (1999) Ages 17 and up *Gosford Park (2001) Ages 17 and up *Wet Hot American Summer (2001) Ages 21 and up Thousands Words Movies *A Scanner Darkly (2006) Ages 17 and up Vision P.D.G. Movies *The Gate II: Trespassers (1990) Ages 17 and up Capcom Movies *Resident Evil: Degeneration (2008) Ages 15 and up The Weinstein Company Movies Mondo Media Movies *Dick Figures: The Movie (2013) Ages 17 and up Roadside Attractions Movies *The Fall (2008) Ages 17 and up Summit Entertainment Movies * Sex Drive (2008) Ages 21 and up Untied Artists Movies *Bowling for Columbine (2002) Ages 17 and up *Hot Tub Time Machine (2010) Ages 17 and up *Tank Girl (1995) Ages 17 and up Open Road Films Movies *Fifty Shades of Black (2016) Ages 21 and up *Hit and Run (2012) Ages 17 and up Columbia Pictures Movies *Air Force One (1997) Ages 17 and up *Bucky Larson: Born to Be a Star (2011) Ages 17 and up *Deuce Bigalow: European Gigolo (2005) Ages 17 and up *Heavy Metal (1981) Ages 17 and up *Heavy Metal 2000 (2000) Ages 17 and up *Not Another Teen Movie (2001) Ages 17 and up *Pineapple Express (2008) Ages 17 and up *Sausage Party (2016) Ages 21 and up *Superbad (2007) Ages 17 and up *Step Brothers (2008) Ages 17 and up *21 Jump Street (2012) Ages 17 and up *22 Jump Street (2014) Ages 17 and up *30 Days of Night (2007) Ages 17 and up *Venom (2018) Ages 17 and up TriStar Pictures Movies *Sunset Park (1996) Ages 17 and up Sony Pictures Classics Movies *The Diary of a Teenage Girl (2015) Ages 17 and up Xenon Pictures Movies *Hood of Horror (2006) Ages 17 and up Prokino Filmverleih Movies *Run Lola Run (1998) Ages 17 and up BBC Films Movies *Absolutely Fabulous: The Movie (2016) Ages 17 and up New Line Cinema Movies *A History of Violence (2005) Ages 17 and up *Blade (1998) Ages 15 and up *Blade 2 (2002) Ages 15 and up *Blade: Trinity (2004) Ages 15 and up *Final Destination (2000) Ages 17 and up *Final Destination 2 (2003) Ages 17 and up *Final Destination 3 (2006) Ages 17 and up *The Final Destination (2009) Ages 17 and up *Snake In The Plane (2006) Ages 17 and up *Spawn (Director's cut, 1997) Ages 17 and up Orion Pictures Movies *Robocop (1987) Ages 17 and up *Robocop 2 (1990) Ages 17 and up Metro-Goldwyn Mayer Movies *Fame (1980) Ages 17 and up *Hannibal (2001) Ages 17 and up *Jeepers Creepers (2001) Ages 17 and up *Jeepers Creepers 2 (2003) Ages 17 and up *Pink Floyd: The Wall (1982) Ages 17 and up *Supernova (Director's cut, 2000) Ages 17 and up *3 Strikes (2000) Ages 17 and up Working Title Films Movies *Ali G Indahouse (2002) Ages 17 and up ShadowMachine Movies *Hell and Back (2015) Ages 17 and up Miramax Movies *The Crow (1994) Ages 17 and up *The English Patient (1996) Ages 17 and up *Four Rooms (1995) Ages 17 and up *Kill Bill: Volume 1 (2003) Ages 15 and up *Kill Bill: Volume 2 (2004) Ages 15 and up *Scary Movie (2000) Ages 17 and up *Scary Movie 2 (2001) Ages 17 and up *Sin City (2005) Ages 17 and up Film Roman Movies *Dante's Inferno: An Animated Epic (2010) Ages 17 and up *The Haunted World of El Superbeasto (2009) Ages 17 and up Oscilloscope Movies *Howl (2010) Ages 17 and up Universal Pictures Movies *Army of Darkness (1993) Ages 17 and up *A Million Ways to Die in the West (2014) Ages 17 and up *American Pie (1999) Ages 21 and up *American Pie 2 (2001) Ages 21 and up *American Wedding (2003) Ages 17 and up *American Reunion (2012) Ages 17 and up *BASEketball (1998) Ages 17 and up *Fifty Shades of Grey (2015) Ages 21 and up *Fifty Shades Darker (2017) Ages 21 and up *Fifty Shades Freed (2018) Ages 21 and up *Goodfellas (1990) Ages 17 and up *The Jerk (1979) Ages 17 and up *Kevin Hart: What Now? (2016) Ages 17 and up *Kick-Ass 2 (2013) Ages 15 and up *Miami Vice (2006) Ages 15 and up *Monty Python's The Meaning of Life (1983) Ages 17 and up *Paul (2011) Ages 15 and up *Schindler's List (1993) Ages 17 and up *Scarface (1983) Ages 17 and up *Ted (2012) Ages 17 and up *Ted 2 (2015) Ages 17 and up *Timecop (1994) Ages 17 and up *Timecop 2: The Berlin Decision (2003) Ages 17 and up *2 Guns (2013) Ages 17 and up *Virus (1997) Ages 17 and up *Wanted (2008) Ages 17 and up DreamWorks Pictures Movies *EuroTrip (2004) Ages 18 and up *Road Trip (2000) Ages 19 and up *Road to Perdition (2002) Ages 16 and up Warner Bros. Pictures Movies *Batman: The Killing Joke (2016) Ages 18 and up *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (Director's cut, 2016) Ages 21 and up *Blade Runner (1982) Ages 20 and up *Blade Runner 2049 (2017) Ages 18 and up *Creepshow (1982) Ages 14 and up *Constantine (2005) Ages 18 and up *CHIPs (2017) Ages 19 and up *Final Destination 5 (2011) Ages 15 and up *The Hangover (2009) Ages 18 and up *The Hangover Part II (2011) Ages 18 and up *The Hangover Part III (2013) Ages 18 and up *Hey Good Lookin' (1982) Ages 18 and up *Kiss Kiss Bang Bang (2005) Ages 17 and up *The Matrix (1999) Ages 20 and up *The Matrix Reloaded (2003) Ages 20 and up *The Matrix Revolutions (2003) Ages 20 and up *Natural Born Killers (1994) Ages 21 and up *Romeo Must Die (2000) Ages 18 and up *South Park: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut (1999) Ages 16 and up *Sucker Punch (Extended Cut, 2011) Ages 18 and up *300 (2007) Ages 21 and up *300: Rise of a Emoire (2014) Ages 21 and up *V for Vendetta (2006) Ages 18 and up *Watchmen (2009) Ages 18 and up *Who's That Girl (1987) Ages 19 and up Warner Home Video Movies *Justice League Dark (2017) Ages 18 and up Warner Independent Pictures Movies *The Science of Sleep (2006) Ages 19 and up 20th Century Fox Movies *Alien (1979) Ages 18 and up *Aliens (1986) Ages 18 and up *Alien 3 (1992) Ages 18 and up *Alien Resurrection (1997) Ages 18 and up *Alien: Covenant (2017) Ages 18 and up *Cheech and Chong's Animated Movie (2013) Ages 21 and up *Daredevil (Director's cut, 2003) Ages 18 and up *Deadpool (2016) Ages 17 and up *Fight Club (1999) Ages 17 and up *Freddy Got Fingered (2001) Ages 21 and up *Office Space (1999) Ages 18 and up *How Stella Got Her Groove Back (1998) Ages 20 and up *Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015) Ages 18 and up *Kingsman: The Golden Circle (2017) Ages 17 and up *Logan (2017) Ages 18 and up *Middle Age Crazy (1980) Ages 18 and up *Prometheus (2012) Ages 18 and up *Reno 911!: Miami (2007) Ages 19 and up *Speed (1994) Ages 17 and up Hollywood Pictures Movies *Judge Dredd (1995) Ages 17 and up Paramount Pictures Movies *Anomalisa (2015) Ages 17 and up *Baywatch (2017) Ages 18 and up *Hot Tub Time Machine 2 (2015) Ages 17 and up *Jackass: The Movie (2002) Ages 18 and up *Jackass: Number Two (2006) Ages 18 and up *Jackass 2.5 (2007) Ages 18 and up *Jackass Presents: Mat Hoffman's Tribute to Evel Knievel (2008) Ages 18 and up *Jackass 3-D (2010) Ages 18 and up *Jackass 3.5 (2011) Ages 18 and up *Jackass Presents: Bad Grandpa (2013) Ages 18 and up *Jackass Presents: Bad Grandpa .5 (2014) Ages 18 and up *Puppet Master (1989) Ages 20 and up *The Talented Mr. Ripley (1999) Ages 16 and up *Team America: World Police (2004) Ages 18 and up Gramercy Pictures Movies *Barb Wire (1996) Ages 21 and up *London Has Fallen (2016) Ages 17 and up Dimension Films Movies *Sin City: A Dame to Kill For (2014) Ages 18 and up Living Out Loud Films Movies *Officer Downe (2016) Ages 19 and up Momentum Pictures Movies *Bad Kids of Crestview Academy (2017) Ages 20 and up Category:Current ratings Category:Movie rating systems Category:Current MPAA ratings Category:North American rating systems Category:Restricted Category:1968 introduced ratings Category:Article stubs